Kindred
by BaileyFrost
Summary: Just a short story about Yosuke and Yukiko - two of my favourite characters from Persona 4 who don't get a lot of screentime together. Don't know whether it will be romantic or not yet, I'm just going to wait and see where it takes me. Potential spoilers since it is set after the events of the main game, rated T for mild language and sexual content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short story I decided to write about Yosuke and Yukiko - two of my favourite characters who don't get a lot of screentime together. I don't know whether it will be romantic or not yet. I don't own Persona 4 or any of its characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy!_

It was strange how little time Yukiko and Yosuke had spent together over the last few year - alone, at least. She barely gave him the time of day when he first arrived in Inaba and didn't hesitate in the slightest to turn down his initial advances. They spent a lot of time together last year; they were in the same class, had the same circle of friends and were often on the same team when they explored the TV World together. They had fought side by side and trusted each other with their lives, yet they hadn't ever been intimate. Chie or Yu had nearly always been there as a buffer so the two had never had to interact one on one much. They liked each other for sure, and had a great deal of respect for each other, but they were just too different to really connect.

Yukiko used to be so timid that she struggled to say hello or good morning to boys let alone hold a conversation with one. She had grown out of that now, but she just didn't have the patience for the awkward, quirky brunette boy. As for Yosuke, he had one major flaw, and that was his lack of tact. The intelligent yet reserved young woman was just too much for him to wrap his mind around.

Despite that, they did have a lot in common. The experiences they had inside the TV World and solving the murder case were enough to bring anyone together. They both had complicated yet powerful relationships with their best friends, that neither of them were going to let go of any time and soon. And they both had a lot of pressure in the work place - Yosuke as the prince of Junes and Yukiko as the future manager of the famed Amagi Inn. It just wasn't until their last year of high school that they had the chance to recognize these things. Yu had gone back home to his parents and Chie was on vacation with her family for a week, leaving Yukiko and Yosuke alone at school and giving their relationship the opportunity it needed to blossom.

Yosuke had his chair pushed back and his body sprawled out over his desk, his head resting on his arms. The week hadn't even started and he was already ready for it to be over. Yukiko, who usually sat with Chie at the desk in front of him, turned around and politely said his name to get his attention. He looked up at her, a bit startled, and waited to hear what she said.

'Would you like to sit with me this week while Chie is away?' she asked, 'it seems better than both of us sitting alone...'

Yosuke didn't have any other friends in the class so he sat by himself at the desk behind the two girls. He was surprised by Yukiko's assertiveness and noted how much she had changed since this time last year when she couldn't even look him in the eyes. Her friendship with Yu had helped her grow up a lot - something they both had in common. Yosuke knew that the two had feelings for each other and that they had been somewhat involved but he didn't know to what extent. They were both pretty private people and didn't like to get other people involved in stuff like that. Yosuke was not surprised that Yu was the first person to succeed at the Amagi Challenge - he was so charismatic he could bed pretty much any girl or guy he wanted. Even Yosuke himself had thought about it from time to time.

'Sure Yukiko-san,' Yosuke grinned, 'maybe you'll be able to help me pick up my grades!' he added, only half serious.

'It's going to be a long week. I could use the company,' she said with a smile.

Yosuke didn't need to be asked twice and quickly moved his things to the seat in front of him. Once he was settled he asked, 'Long week? You got a lot on at the moment?'

'Yeah, the inn is pretty busy at the moment and I've got to keep up my grades for universtity.' Yukiko had decided earlier that year to keep studying after high school while continuing her training at the inn. Before he left, she had spoken with Yu about the possibility of meeting up again at university next year. She was trying not to get her hopes up, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him a great deal.

Neither of them got the chance to say more as the bell rang signalling the start of first period. At lunch time, Rise came to find Yukiko and the two went off to eat together. They offered an invitation to Yosuke to join them, but the idea of third-wheeling on a conversation about boys and clothes put him off, so he declined and spent the afternoon with Kou and Daisuke instead.

As he cycled home that day, Yosuke thought about Yu and how much he missed him. He was nearly always with him last year, and if he wasn't, he was with Teddie. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed that stupid bear too. He pissed him off all the time, but it was nice to always have somebody around. He was never alone back then - these days it seemed like he always was.

The next day, Yosuke sat with Yukiko again and this time they spent their lunch break together as well. They found a quiet place and sat down to eat.

'It's so weird without Chie,' Yukiko noted glumly, 'I know it's kind of pathetic to be moping about it, but I'm just not used to her not being around. I can't even remember the last time we spent so long apart...'

'It's not pathetic,' said Yosuke, 'I feel the same way about Yu... I feel like time's kind of stopped without him or something.'

Yukiko nodded, no doubt also missing the silver-haired young man.

'He's back at home living his life and I'm...' Yosuke trailed off as he got lost in thought.

'You're what?' Yukiko asked curiously.

'Like... He's making all these new friends and I haven't made any. He has a new girl and I'm still-' Yosuke cut himself off suddenly once he realized what he said. He had a stupid habit of saying the wrong things to the wrong people.

'Sorry,' he said, looking at Yukiko, 'I know you two were...' he didn't know what to say after that because he didn't know exactly what the couple was.

'No it's okay,' Yukiko responded calmly, 'I didn't expect him to stay single for long.'

She was being honest too. They hadn't been seriously involved as they were always aware that he would be returning to his hometown eventually. Still, it did sting a little. Just like Yosuke was saying, she wasn't even close to finding somebody else. It was hard to even imagine somebody that she could feel as suited to as him.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Yosuke asked Yukiko about her plans for university. Yosuke himself had decided not to continue studying after high school. It had been difficult enough to motivate himself through the last couple of years, he didn't think he could handle anymore. He hadn't quite decided what he wanted to do instead though, and he raised this concern with Yukiko to further the conversation.

'You're still young,' she said softly, 'I don't think many people our age know what they want to do with their lives.'

'It doesn't seem that way,' Yosuke responded gloomily, 'Rise's going back to showbiz, Naoto's already in her dream job, Chie's gonna start training to be a cop, and you and Kanji are already set.'

Yosuke noticed a tiny sneer from Yukiko when he said that last bit and he realized he had said the wrong thing again. Yukiko's entire shadow self had formed around the idea that she was 'set' when she didn't want to be. Even if she had decided to stay at the inn and continue her training, she hated the idea that she had no choice in the matter.

Thankfully, Yukiko ignored Yosuke's accidental slip and continued the coversation, 'Well have you considered staying on at Junes? Perhaps you could work your way to the top like your father.'

Yosuke shrugged, 'I don't know... Can you really see me as a manager? Giving orders and making decisions - that's not me.'

'Don't underestimate yourself. You're a lot more capable than you think - I've seen it myself,' Yukiko said with a sincerity that surprised Yosuke. He didn't think she had paid that much attention to him to be honest.

Truthfully, he did underestimate himself. Yosuke had gone through a hell of a lot more than most kids his age had. He not only faced the darkest parts of himself, but selflessly devoted himself to saving the others, including Yukiko herself. It's true that Yu always took charge in the TV world, but Yosuke had a keen mind, great teamwork skills and could be very diplomatic when he needed to be. He wasn't just Yu's right-hand man because they were best friends, but because Yu could count on him in any situation. Yukiko knew this, but it seemed Yosuke didn't.

'Yukiko-san...' Yosuke said quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment while thinking to themselves and then smiled at each other.

'Thank you,' he said and she nodded back as if to say 'you're welcome.'

They went back to class and finished the school day as normal, but things were different between them now. They had opened up to each other more in that one small conversation than they ever had before and they were a lot more comfortable together as a result.

In fact, even when they had separated after school and gone back to their respective houses, they couldn't stop thinking about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke had always been attracted to Yukiko, but she had always been so far out of his league that he never really thought about it seriously. Sure, he had had a daydream or two about the dark-haired beauty but this was different. All he had been able to think about all night was how much he was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow. It was almost like how he used to think about Yu when he was around. He groaned at the thought as he lay in bed that night. His feelings for Yu were complicated enough, he really didn't need to be having similar ones about Yukiko as well. They were kind of similar though. Serious, kind and respectful when they needed to be, very intelligent but with a distinct silliness about them. Thinking about it, he understood why they were so suited to each other. He on the other hand was nothing like either of them... They really were out of his league.

Yukiko had managed to keep her mind from wandering too much by staying busy at the inn all night. She didn't try to study since she knew she wouldn't be able to focus. But now she was getting ready for bed and her mind was racing. There was so much going through her brain she couldn't concentrate on anything else... The inn and her family... Her preparations for university... Yu and his new girlfriend... Chie's absence... And Yosuke. To be honest, Yukiko never really gave the young man much thought. She liked him enough, but she always had so much else going on that she just didn't have much time for him. But after their interactions that day, she was starting to see him in a very different light. She thought back on everything they had gone through together the previous year and noticed how strong he really was. He was the first to face his shadow self and the first to accept himself. Yu was there for him of course, but he hadn't gone through that, so Yosuke was alone there. He always pushed the group further but never tried to usurp leadership from his best friend. When they would fight, he was always there to protect or heal somebody when they needed it. Yukiko couldn't count the number of times he had helped her out in the midst of battle and she thought nothing of it. How selfish. Her thoughts had always been concentrated on Yu or Chie or herself, she never once stopped to think about poor Yosuke. She promised herself she would change that.

The two talked all through lunch again the next day, mostly about their adventures in the TV World and some of their particularly exciting battles. When Yukiko first obtained her persona, Konohana-Sakuya, and they trained all day with Yu and Chie until she was comfortable fighting with it. Their first big battle together against Shadow Kanji where they got absolutely smashed but still managed to pull through. And of course their final battle with Izanami when they fought to the bitter end - literally being sucked in to hell by her Thousand Curses spell. They had been through a lot together and it was nice for both of them to hear about the experiences from the other's point of view. Eventually the bell rang and they returned to class, still chatting away.

'What are you doing after school?' Yukiko asked when they got some down-time during their last period.

'Uhh...' Yosuke tried to make something up to not sound lame, but couldn't come up with anything.

'Would you like to go somewhere?' Yukiko asked, obviously taking his stuttering as a sign he was free.

'Oh, s-sure,' Yosuke blushed, a little embarrassed.

'I need to relax a little,' she said, 'usually when I'm really busy with work I like to balance it out by spending time with Chie but since she isn't here...' Yukiko trailed off, obviously still missing her best friend.

'Oh I see. So I'm just a replacement?' Yosuke joked.

He must not have made his joke obvious enough though as Yukiko responded seriously, 'N-No, I didn't mean it like that!'

'I was just kidding,' Yosuke laughed a little at her response, although he was happy to hear it.

'Great,' Yukiko smiled, 'then let's get a coffee or something.'

Yosuke didn't like the bitter taste of coffee, so he ordered a hot chocolate instead. He was obviously a bit embarassed by it, but Yukiko assured him it was fine. She had received plenty of stranger requests from guests at the inn than a teenaged boy ordering a hot chocolate.

'Can I ask you something?' asked Yukiko once they had received their drinks and sat down.

'You just did,' Yosuke grinned cheekily at her.

Yukiko smiled a little and continued, 'Do you like anyone?'

'Huh!?' Yosuke dropped his mug in surprise, although fortunately it didn't spill.

Yosuke became suddenly aware of the situation. He was in a small quiet cafe with Yukiko, sitting at a secluded little table for two and she was asking him if he had ever liked anyone... Had she planned this? What were her intentions?

'U-um...' Yosuke stammered as he tried to form words in his head, 'n-not really... Not since Saki-senpai passed away.'

Yukiko frowned, 'I see. I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Yosuke smiled.

There was a small pause as they both took a sip from their drinks and then Yukiko asked, 'What about Chie?'

Yosuke's eyebrows shot up, 'Chie? No way!' he blurted out quickly and then added, 'we're just friends.'

'Okay,' Yukiko nodded, 'I was just wondering.'

She had to admit, she thought for a while now that there was something going on between the two of them. Chie would never admit it, but Yukiko had her suspicions. Their constant teasing seemed more than a little playful. If Yosuke denied it however, she wouldn't push it. Perhaps they just hadn't realized their feelings for each other yet, or perhaps he was being honest and they really were just friends.

'What about you, Yukiko-san?' Yosuke asked, trying to steer the conversation away from himself, but immediately regretted it. Why couldn't he ever just think before he spoke?

'Not really,' Yukiko responded calmly, 'I've decided to move on,' she didn't say a name, but they both knew who she was talking about.

'That's good,' Yosuke said affirmatively and then joked, 'does that mean I might still have a chance with you after all?'

Yukiko was silent for a moment and then simply said, 'maybe' and smiled.

Yosuke swore he felt his heart stop. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open a little. Did she really just say that? What was going on? She was still looking at him. He tried to collect his thoughts but it was difficult when she was piercing his eyes with her own.

He felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he finally started to speak, 'Y-you're kidding, right?'

A large grin had spread across Yukiko's face and instead of responding to his question, she just started laughing.

'Y-yukiko-san?' Yosuke stuttered awkwardly, checking around to see if anyone was watching.

'You were kidding right?' he asked again.

'Yukiko!' Yosuke exclaimed, starting to get frustrated, 'answer me!'

But it was too late. She had gone in to one of her laughing fits and Yosuke knew he wasn't going to get a response out of her any time soon.


End file.
